First Kiss
by Evil raccoon
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are back on Destiny Island and Kairi has decided to let Sora know how she feels. But Sora runs of when she's about to kiss him. What should Riku do when Sora tells him this? Some SoraxKairi, but eventually RikuxSora. After KII. Yaoi.
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do definetly not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did the rating would be much higher because of yaoi.

I know the title is kind of lame, but I seriously couldn't think of anything better...

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Kiss**

"Hey Riku!"

Riku turned around at his friend's voice. He had been standing by his usual spot, leaning against the papou tree on the small island. He watched Sora as he came over and sat down on the branch of the tree and Riku thought he looked a little pale. He seemed very nervous and wasn't meeting Riku's eyes. The older boy waited patiently for the other to speak, knowing he had something to say. But it took a while before the brunette managed to form his words.

"Something weird happened," was still all he said and he sent Riku a quick nervous look.

"Okay?" Riku said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what?"

"Err… yeah, I'm getting to it," Sora stuttered. He sighed deeply. "Well, you see, I was just talking to Kairi. We were just hanging out by the beach and talking. Suddenly she went all weird and started talking about the year while I was asleep. And she said she was sorry for forgetting and everything. I just said it was okay and she started saying things like that we should never be apart again and I just agreed and then she…" He stopped, taking a break from his rambling and looked nervously at Riku once again. Riku just looked back, waiting for the point. "She… err…She leaned – eh – forward and I think she wanted to, you know, maybe, kiss me," Sora looked at the ground as his cheeks became red.

Riku just stared at him. He really didn't see the problem. He knew Kairi liked Sora, and even though he didn't appreciate it very much he had been pretty sure Sora liked her back. He knew it just had been a matter of time before something like this would happen.

"Didn't you want to kiss her?" he asked Sora, finding this subject a bit awkward.

"I – Yeah – I mean, no – or, I don't know," Sora sent Riku a desperate look as if asking for help. Riku raised his eyebrows, trying to avoid thinking about the strange anger he felt towards Kairi right now.

"Well, what did you do then?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"I – I just said I had to go, and then I left," he answered guiltily. "Do you think I hurt her?"

Riku suddenly felt his anger fade away as he felt sorry for the girl. That _must_ have hurt. She probably thought Sora had rejected her. Well, he had. Riku felt a bit of anger towards Sora instead. But he swallowed it. He didn't yet understand what Sora was thinking, but he understood the other boy was probably as confused as Kairi right now. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel happy that Sora hadn't kissed her. But why hadn't he? He had always thought Sora liked Kairi as more than a friend.

"Well, yeah, you probably did," Riku answered honestly. "But why did you leave?"

Sora's eyes were still focused on the ground and he seemed just as nervous as he had when he showed up.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he mumbled sadly.

"I know that," Riku said truthfully, still waiting for Sora to give an explanation. "Then why did you just leave? Don't you like Kairi like that?"

Riku had always known there was something more between Sora and Kairi then friendship. He had finally learned to accept it too, although he didn't like it. He was afraid he was going to become a burden for his friends, stopping them from being alone together. He hated being the third wheel, feeling like he wasn't wanted. But he couldn't read Sora's thoughts now. Maybe he didn't like Kairi after all? Maybe Riku didn't have anything to worry about it?

"Yeah, I – I think I do, but-" Sora had problems getting his words out, and everything he said seemed to be confusing Riku even more. So Sora did like Kairi? "I was just really nervous. It happened so sudden and I didn't know what to do. I just freaked out. You know, since I've – I've never done it before," The brunette blushed furiously and Riku looked at him with surprise.

"You mean you've never kissed anyone before?" The silver haired boy asked slowly and Sora nodded quickly, not meeting Riku's eyes. It didn't surprise Riku that the keyblade master hadn't ever kissed before. What surprised him was how nervous the other seemed about it. Was that the only reason Sora hadn't kissed Kairi? If so, the situation was nothing but a bit funny.

"Heh. You're really that nervous about kissing?" Riku asked, smirking at the younger boy.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Sora pouted and folded his arms childishly over his chest and turned his head away, making Riku chuckle. He pushed Sora playfully in the shoulder, making the younger hit him half-heartedly on the chest, pretending to be angry. Riku just smirked at him, knowing he wasn't really angry at all.

If this was why Sora hadn't kissed Kairi, he needn't be concerned about the redhead being hurt. The keyblade master only needed to tell her what he had just told Riku. But on the other hand, this wasn't really anything for him to go all happy over. Because it meant his fears about being the third wheel would come true after all.

He was really getting selfish, wasn't he? Shouldn't he be happy for his friends? He really wanted to be, but he didn't feel any happiness at all.

"How… How's it like?" Sora suddenly asked and interrupted Riku's thoughts. He turned to the younger boy who was looking at him curiously, a light blush still in his cheeks.

"How's what like?" Riku asked confused.

"You know! Kissing," Sora answered shyly. Surprise hit Riku once again and he stared at his best friend dumbstruck.

"How should I know?" he managed to ask and Sora's eyes went wide. "I've never tried it,"

"You haven't?" the brunette asked, and it was finally Sora's time to be surprised.

"No, who should that have been with?" Riku asked simply.

"I – I – I don't know," Sora stuttered. "I just figured you probably had done it, since you're always first at stuff," Sora shrugged, before jumping of the papou tree and landing on the ground next to Riku.

"Oh," Riku said. "Well, I haven't,"

"So that means if I had kissed Kairi, I'd be first?" Sora asked, grinning widely at his best friend. The other boy snorted at his stupidity.

"Well, you'll still probably be first though. 'Cause you're planning to apologize to Kairi and kiss her, right?"

Sora's smile disappeared and he stared at Riku for a while, before drifting his gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess I should," he mumbled, and once again he had made Riku surprised. Didn't he want to? Didn't he like Kairi after all? Oh, for Kingdom Hearts' sake could he make up his mind?!

"Sora," Riku said, making the younger look at him again. "You don't have to if you don't want to,"

Again, Sora's gaze fell to the ground and he seemed to be in deep thoughts for a while.

"Yeah, I want to," he mumbled at last and Riku's heart sank. "I just – I'm still nervous. What do I say to her?"

Sora looked at Riku with worry in his eyes and Riku quickly hid his disappointment from his face.

"Just tell her what you told me. She'll understand," Riku suggested and Sora nodded, although he still didn't seem sure.

"I don't know if I dare," he said quietly.

"Oh, come on, Sora! Don't be such a sap!" the silver haired boy teased. Sora only sent him a glare, and seemed to fall into thoughts again.

Riku was trying not to think. That would just send him into misery right now. He didn't want to think about Sora and Kairi getting together and him being left awfully alone. Instead he just studied the other boy, wondering what he was thinking. He had completely zoomed out, staring blankly towards the sea. And Riku found it impossible to read his mind. He sighed and turned towards the sea too, observing the sunbeams hitting the waters surface, just to keep him self from thinking about Sora and Kairi.

Riku had always been a jealous person, especially when it came to Sora. He had never liked Sora being too close to anyone but him self. And when Kairi first came to Destiny Island, he had disliked her, just because she and Sora became so good friends. Of course, after a while he had made friends with her too, realising she was an amazing one. But still he couldn't help the jealousy he felt whenever Sora and Kairi did something without him, and he realised a long time ago they shared something he could never be a part of. It wasn't until they all returned to Destiny Island after all they'd been through, he slowly learned to accept it. But even now that he had decided to leave them alone, he couldn't help but feel jealous and upset.

"Riku?" Sora suddenly said, making Riku push his thoughts and emotions back to look at the younger boy.

"Hm?" He turned his head to look at his friend, noticing how he had suddenly become nervous again.

"Could we – I mean – err – maybe try it?" Sora stuttered, looking at the silver haired boy with pleading eyes, making Riku send him a confused look. The brunette was blushing again.

"Try what?" Riku asked, eyes widening, thinking he most have gotten the other boy wrong.

"Well, you know, it'll be easier for me with Kairi then, since I know what it's like. And I won't be so nervous if it's you," Sora explained and grinned stupidly. Riku couldn't believe his ears. Sora was serious?

Even though Sora had surprised him God knows how many times this day, Riku realized he hadn't been aware of what surprise was until know. Or maybe this wasn't surprise. Maybe this was complete and utter shock. All he knew was that it had stolen his ability to talk and think. Sora, on the other hand, still had that ability and he was taking advantage of it.

"I mean, of course you don't have to!" he quickly added. He was blushing like mad now, even though Riku knew it was nothing but his naivety that had caused him to ask. Where the blush came from he wasn't sure. But then again, at the moment he wasn't even sure if this was real or if it was just a weird dream.

"You don't have to of course!" Sora rambled on. "I'm just asking, you know, so I won't be so nervous!"

"But won't you be nervous about kissing me?" Riku had found his speaking ability quickly, but he was pretty sure his ability to think was still lost. Maybe it was better that way, anyway.

"Nah, that'll be okay," Sora grinned, glad Riku finally was responding. "I'll feel safe with you. I always do!"

The brunette was still grinning naively; totally clueless that Riku was fighting a blush too because of what he had just said.

"Heh. Not that I don't feel safe with Kairi," Sora quickly added. "But I don't know what'll happen if I screw up. Maybe I'll ruin everything!"

Riku strongly doubted that Kairi was going to let Sora ruin everything just because of one kiss, but he decided to not push the issue further.

"Hmph," he just said. "But Sora? You realize your first kiss is going to be with me if we do this? And don't you want it to be with Kairi?"

Sora actually smiled at Riku's question and answered without hesitance.

"That's okay," he said as he walked to stand in front of the older boy. He looked at the ground before continuing. "Uhm… I think I kinda' want my first kiss to be with you. I mean, we're best friends, right? So we should do like first time things with each other,"

Riku tried with all his willpower not to think about what would happen when Sora and Kairi were ready to take their relationship past kissing. He still failed.

"I don't think best friends usually share their first kiss Sora," he said carefully, making the younger blush again.

"Well, if you really don't wanna…," Sora said, looking as though Riku had hurt him.

"No, it's not that!" he quickly said. As he realized how desperate he sounded, he quickly added, "I mean, that's not what I meant. I was just wondering if you really want this,"

"Well I want it. Or else I wouldn't have asked in the first place," Sora confirmed, staring stubbornly at Riku.

Riku gazed into Sora's blue eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Sora really wanted Riku to kiss him.

"Fine, if you're really sure?" Riku said, heart beating faster as he realized what he was going to do.

"I've already told you! I'm sure!" Sora nodded eagerly, stepping a bit closer to his best friend.

"Okay, then," Riku finally agreed.

As he hesitantly put a hand behind Sora's neck to pull him closer, he tried not to think of his ridiculously fast beating heart or what he was doing. He just focused on those pink lips and nothing more.

"Ready?" he asked and Sora just nodded nervously.

Riku closed his eyes as he leaned even closer, feeling a hand grip the edge of his shirt. As their lips met, his heart seemed to be on it's way up his throat. But instead of thinking of that he focused on the sweet taste of Sora's lips that were pressing lightly against his own. He found himself really liking the taste as well as the sensation of their lips meeting.

Soon, he could feel Sora's hand slid around his waist as the brunette actually started licking Riku's closed mouth. He barely managed to not gasp in surprise. But he parted his lips, only to push Sora's tongue carefully back with his own. Sora moaned slightly, making shivers run up Riku's back, as the silver haired boy started caressing the inside of Sora's mouth with his tongue.

Suddenly the kiss had become much more aggressive. Sora was trying with all his might to push his tongue past Riku's and inside the others mouth, but Riku wouldn't let him and so they were fighting violently for dominance. Soon, Riku had tangled his one hand in Sora's hair, and put the other around his waist and Sora had slid his hands up Riku's back, pressing himself against the other's chest.

As Riku felt the incredibly good sensation of Sora's violent tongue against his own, he decided to let the other boy have his will for a while, and Sora took the opportunity eagerly, pushing his tongue inside Riku's mouth, licking at every spot he could reach. The silver haired boy didn't regret his decision at all as he felt the younger boy's assumingly natural tongue skills. But after awhile he decided it was his turn to explore again and managed to roughly push Sora's tongue aside and press his own back into the brunette's mouth.

Riku completely lost himself in the kiss and it wasn't until he realized Sora had slid his hands under his shirt and was caressing his nipples, making Riku moan, that he pulled away in shock. What were they doing?!

He pushed Sora away a bit more roughly than he had intended. The other boy hit the papou tree and nearly tripped over it as Riku took a small step back, careful not to fall of the cliff and into the water surrounding the small island.

Both boys were breathing heavily as they looked at each other with wide eyes, Sora blushing violently and he seemed as shocked over his own actions as Riku was. Both of them stood in silence for a while, staring at each other while catching their breaths. The silver haired boy realized how awkward the silence was and he didn't think he and Sora ever had shared a silence like this. But he really didn't know what to do or say to make it more comfortable. He wasn't sure what had happened either. But it sure wasn't just Sora's fault. He had been as lost in their kiss as the younger had, not thinking too much about what he was doing.

"I – I'm – I'm sorry," Sora muttered, confusion in his voice. "Dunno what happened,"

Riku just nodded, unable to say anything. He was thinking of his swollen lips and how he wanted nothing but to press them back against Sora's and feel those hands touching him again. He swallowed those thoughts quickly and tried to pretend he had never had them.

"I better go find Kairi now," Sora exclaimed and Riku didn't even have time to reply before he had jumped over the papou tree and ran of the island. He couldn't find his words anyway, but he really wished he had stopped the other. Sora probably thought Riku was angry with him, since he had pushed the younger away so roughly. He cursed himself inwardly for doing so. Now Sora was going to find Kairi and explain why he had left her. And afterwards the two would kiss and make up, and finally get together like they had wanted to for so long. And Riku would become the third wheel.

But even if he had stopped Sora from running away, what should he have said? That he didn't want him and Kairi to get together because he was afraid of being left out? There was no way he could have said that. He had no right to stop the others from falling in love with each other. He should leave them alone and be happy for them. And that was what he intended to do.

* * *

**A/N: **I might add another chapter to this. I'm not sure. But if I do I'll probably change the title. But please tell me what you think.

* * *


	2. Leave Them Alone

Thank you so much all of you that reviewed or faved my story! xD So I've decided to make the story longer, and here's the second chapter. I hope it's good.  
I haven't renamed the story, but I might still do. But at least, the first chapter will still be named First Kiss.

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I wish I did of course, blah blah...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leave Them Alone**

Sora didn't know where Kairi could be. She wasn't by the beach where they usually were when they and Riku were together. It was possible she had gone home, considering the event not that long ago. But he thought he would look around the beach once more, before going to her house. He had yet to check the secret place too. There was a possibility she could be there.

As he turned and started to walk towards the secret cave, he noticed Riku still sitting on the papou tree on the small island. Sora wondered what he was thinking. He couldn't explain what had just happened between them. And right now, he would rather just find Kairi and apologize to her. He couldn't really believe he had asked Riku to kiss him either. It had been a real impulsive act, as he hadn't been thinking at all. And now that he thought about it, it had been a very stupid thing to do. Things had probably become kind of awkward between him and Riku now.

It wasn't that Sora hadn't enjoyed the kiss though. 'Cause he really had. Riku's tongue had caressed him so lovingly, making him feel a weird tug somewhere behind his navel. Sora sent a quick glance in the direction of the silver haired boy, wondering if he had felt the same. For a split second he thought about how it would be to do it again, but he pushed the thought aside as he swallowed nervously and wondered where that had come from. He wouldn't have to kiss Riku again. As soon as he explained everything to Kairi, he could kiss her nearly whenever he felt like it. He just had to find her.

He had reached the opening to the secret place and hopefully Kairi was inside the cave. As he entered, he soon found out she was. The redhead was sitting on the ground right in front of the drawing of her and Sora sharing a papou fruit. She turned around when she heard Sora entering. He didn't know what to say. He should have prepared himself before just approaching her. But he had never really been a person to think much before he acted.

Kairi just looked at him for a moment, sadness apparent in her eyes. She turned to their drawing again and Sora followed her gaze.

"I remember when I came back to Destiny Island about a year ago," she said. "That was when I saw the papou fruit you had drawn here. It made me sad. I couldn't understand why neither of us had suggested we should share one before. I had always known you wanted to share one with me. And I had always wanted to share one with you too. But when I saw this drawing, you were gone. And I had no idea where to look for you. But somehow I always knew I would meet you again. And I decided that when we did, I wasn't going to waste my time so we would get separated again," Kairi turned to Sora again, smiling sadly. She kept their eyes locked as she continued. "But tell me Sora, was I to late after all? Have we maybe already drifted to far apart?"

Sora still didn't know what to say. He took a hesitant step towards the girl on the ground. She was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Why hadn't he thought this through? He had no idea what he was doing, or what he was supposed to say. He just wanted to go find Riku again. No, of course he didn't want that! He could do this. He didn't need Riku for this. Besides, what more could Riku do? He had already made out with him, which probably was unnecessary in the first place. Was he supposed to apologize and kiss Kairi for him too?

Words wouldn't leave Sora's mouth. Something inside him refused him to speak. Instead, he walked over to the redhead and sat down beside her, raising a hand to cup her cheek and leaning towards her. A name kept replaying in his mind. But it wasn't Kairi's.

Sora told himself again that he couldn't go running to Riku like before. But it turned out he didn't have to anyway. The silver haired boy that had haunted his mind this past hour had just walked right into the cave.

Sora, who was only inches away from Kairi's lips, jumped away from her quickly as he became aware of the other boy. Both he and Kairi stared at Riku in surprise and embarrassment.

Riku seemed to be surprised too, but what caught Sora's eye was something different. A look of hurt suddenly flashed over Riku's face.

"I'm sorry," he said carefully, starting to leave. "I didn't mean to-," Before he could finish the sentence, Sora interrupted him.

"It's okay!" he yelled, getting up. "I have to go now anyway. You see – I'm – err – I have to – I'm helping my mom with dinner!"

And with that Sora was gone, running past Riku before he could catch what was happening. He blinked, before turning to Kairi. She looked sad and a little hurt, but suddenly she smiled.

"Yeah, I have to go too," she said, standing up to leave. "See you later, Riku"

Riku didn't have time to say anything more before she was gone too.

He hated himself right now. He had just done what he had sworn not to do. He had sworn to leave them alone and he had just barged in on them as they were about to kiss. And he had also sworn to be happy for them, but what he felt when he saw them was as far from happiness as it could get. He _really_ hated himself right now.

But could he have known Sora and Kairi was going to be at the secret place? And could he help what he felt?

And now he hated himself even more for making up pathetic excuses.

Riku stayed at the secret place for hours, not really doing anything at all. And neither Kairi nor Sora showed up. The thing closest to them there was the drawing they'd made of themselves sharing a papou fruit. And Riku refused to look at that. He didn't want Sora and Kairi to share one. He should really add himself to that drawing as well.

And he wanted to kill himself for thinking that.

Be happy for them, damn it! Why couldn't he just be happy for them! They were his best friends! They deserved much better than a selfish friend like him.

He sighed and stood up to leave the secret place. It was getting late so he should get home. Not that his parents probably missed him though. He had never been particularly close to them. Actually, they had always been more like strangers than parents to him. They didn't really treat him bad, but they pretty much let him do whatever he wanted to do and didn't care what he _was_ doing either.

He found himself walking past his own home and knew he was headed for Sora's. He spent more nights there than at his own house really. He even had a bed of his own in Sora's room. And it could be smart to talk to Sora now anyway, to check if he was okay.

He pulled out his keys as he reached Sora's house. Yes, he even had his own set of keys for it. Sora's parents saw him as a member of the family and he knew he was welcome at any time.

It was completely dark in the house. That meant everybody had gone to bed already. Riku headed upstairs for Sora's room, walking as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake anyone. He didn't bother to knock on Sora's door before entering. He just walked right in and froze when he saw his bed was already occupied.

He had just done it again. His 'leave them alone' thing really was a disaster.

Kairi was lying in the bed he considered as his own and she seemed to be sleeping. Sora, on the other hand, wasn't sleeping. He had sat up in his bed when Riku entered the room.

"Oh," Riku said dumbly. "I didn't know she was here. I'm sorry. I'll just leave then. I can stay at home tonight,"

He was about to leave, but Sora stopped him.

"Wait!" he said, as loud as he dared since he probably didn't want to wake Kairi. "You can stay Riku,"

Riku looked at the younger boy. He was smiling sweetly at him, and to his own shock Riku felt his face heat up by that smile and those blue eyes staring into his own. But he collected himself quickly.

"I can stay?" he repeated. "Well, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can share with me," Sora said innocently, and Riku's face heated up again. Damn, what was wrong with him?! Once more, he managed to regain control and nodded briefly to Sora, walking over and sitting down on the bed. Sora grinned at him and Riku smiled back, before starting to strip of his clothes.

After stripping down to his boxers and throwing his clothes in a heap on the floor, he slid under the blanket and his legs brushed against Sora's as he lay down. Instantly, he blushed a light red. What the hell was wrong with him now? Why was he blushing so much? Since when did he blush anyway?

"Good night, Riku," Sora whispered as Riku looked at him. They lay facing each other.

"Good night," Riku just answered. He didn't really want to ask Sora anything now that Kairi was in the room, even if she was sleeping.

It wasn't until he had closed his eyes to go to sleep and his stomach suddenly growled, he realized how hungry he was. It wasn't exactly weird since he hadn't eaten since lunch. He opened his eyes again to be met by Sora's. Obviously, the other boy had heard the noise his stomach just made.

"Are you hungry or something?" Sora whispered and it seemed he was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Hmph. I guess I am," Riku answered, smiling a bit. "You think it'd be okay if I took something to eat?"

"Of course," Sora said. "I'll go with you,"

Riku smiled as Sora sat up, sitting up as well and then getting out of bed. Sora got out too. And then they went down to the kitchen, both just in their underwear.

As soon as they entered the room, Sora turned on the lights and went for the fridge. Riku watched him as he started searching for something they could eat. But judging by his sigh's he didn't seem to find anything he wanted.

"I can just eat some fruits or something. I'm not that hungry," Riku said and headed for the fruit bowl on the kitchen table. Sora turned to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We've got ice cream!"

"Fruit's fine," Riku laughed, grabbed an apple and sat down on top of the table, turning to his friend, who seemed to be considering if he should eat ice cream or not. Finally the other boy closed the freezer, deciding to save the ice cream for later. He yawned loudly as he sat down besides Riku on the kitchen table.

"You tired?" the silver haired boy asked, before taking a bite of his apple.

"Yeah," Sora nodded sleepily. "But that's okay," He grinned widely at Riku who couldn't help but smile back. Sora's smiles always had that effect on him. Seeing the younger boy's azure eyes lit up as he smiled always put him in a good mood. Even if he hadn't been in a good mood for the last hours. And there was still something that was bugging him. How long had Kairi been at Sora's house? Had anything happened between them yet? He was supposed to leave them alone and not ask about it 'till one of them told him, but curiosity was getting the best of him. He cleared his throat.

"So, I'm guessing Kairi isn't mad at you then, since she's here," he said, choosing his words carefully, as to not force Sora to tell him anything. The brunette didn't have to tell him anything if he didn't want to. Riku was supposed to leave them alone, remember?

"No, she's not," Sora said, but he didn't exactly sound happy. It made Riku a bit concerned, but at the same time he couldn't stop the hope that was rising in him. "But – well, I haven't exactly apologized. It's – I dunno – I just don't know what to say to her,"

Riku took another bite from his apple before answering. He still felt he had to be careful about his words.

"Has she talked about the kiss at all?" Riku asked at last, since Sora had fallen silent.

"No, not really," Sora muttered. "But we never kissed you know. I – I just left. She seems upset though. But, you know, I'm not sure how to go about this. I think I'll just see what happens for a while, until I figure out what to say to her and – well, what I feel about her,"

At that Riku's eyes shoot up to look at Sora. He felt the hope from before growing stronger as he thought Sora and Kairi might never get together after all. Talk about going against his own promises. Here he was, feeling happiness at just the slightest sign that Sora didn't have any feelings for Kairi, when he had promised himself to be happy for them.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me," Riku said, sending Sora a smile. "You should at least know what you're doing if you're going to do it," Sora laughed at that, jumping down from the table.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked. "Or can we go to bed now?"

"No, I'm fine," Riku answered, jumping down as well. "But you didn't have to go with me, you know,"

"I know," Sora said, grinning wildly as they started towards the brunette's bedroom. "But I wanted to,"

Riku didn't say anything. And neither of them spoke as they walked up the stairs. He wasn't really tired himself, but it was getting late so he might as well go to bed too. And besides, he was having Sora all to himself tonight. He wanted to slap himself as he realized how that had sounded. But it was only his thoughts, so no one could hear it anyway. And he hadn't meant it the way it sounded. He had meant… What had he meant?

"Okay, be quiet. I don't want to wake Kairi," Sora said and Riku pushed away his confusing thoughts to nod at the keyblade master.

Silently, they went over to Sora's bed and slid down under the blankets, Sora against the wall and Riku facing Kairi's bed. The bed was pretty small so Riku kept himself very close to the edge so he wouldn't touch Sora. Sora on the other hand, seemed to have other plans as Riku suddenly felt something warm against his back. He tensed up as he felt the younger boy snuggle against his back.

"Riku?" the other boy whispered hesitantly and Riku made a small sound to let him know he was listening, relaxing his body again. "There's something that's been bugging me," Sora continued, but he took another pause before explaining. "I – I don't know what happened earlier today. You know, about – about our kiss,"

Riku tensed up again. He wasn't expecting this. At least he didn't think Sora would bring it up now of all times. He was pretty sure he didn't have the answer to whatever Sora was going to ask. The kiss was still confusing him too, but he had just been trying to forget about it, even though he still felt a weird want to do it again, having Sora's lips on his and his tongue massaging Riku's mouth. Damn, he needed to stop this thoughts of his right now. But it wasn't his fault. He was a teenager who had just had his first kiss, how could he not want to do it again? He just had to stop thinking of Sora as the person he wanted to kiss. That was just because he was the only person he had ever kissed before. Maybe this share-their-first-kiss-thing wasn't so smart after all. Not that he had ever thought it was.

"I didn't mean to – err – to touch you like I did," Sora continued, making Riku blush furiously. He was thankful it was dark in the room and that he was lying with his back to Sora. If Sora only knew how much he had enjoyed those touches. "I understand it made you uncomfortable. I – I don't know why I did it. I wasn't thinking. I just kinda' lost myself, you know. I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad,"

"I'm not mad," Riku said as he turned around to face the younger boy. He swallowed as he realized how close they were. "I wasn't exactly thinking either. I don't know what was happening. Maybe we should just forget about it,"

"Yeah," Sora mumbled. "Probably. But Riku? You know, it felt kinda' nice,"

Riku felt his face heat up again. He couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied though.

"It did," he agreed carefully, chuckling quietly as he saw Sora's grin. "We should sleep now. 'Night Sora,"

"'Night Riku," Sora whispered back, before sneaking his hands around Riku and pressing his face into his shoulder. Riku gaped dumbly in shock.

"So-Sora?" he stuttered. He stuttered. First he was blushing every other second and now he was stuttering. Seriously, what was wrong with him? "Are you okay?" His voice sounded hoarse and thin, and he heard Sora laugh quietly at him.

"I'm fine," the younger stated. "Your body's warm. But I'll let go, if you want me to," Riku swallowed again, closing his eyes slowly.

"No, it's okay," he said, before putting an arm around the other boy hesitantly. Sora gave a small sound of approval. Sora was naïve, Riku knew he was. And there was nothing else to his sudden cuddling than that. He should have understood it at once. He was only doing it because that was what he wanted to right now. He wasn't thinking about how Riku could misunderstand it.

Riku sighed and hugged Sora closer to his body. He could at least enjoy it, if they were going to sleep like this. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He definitely really wanted to, and to be honest his feelings was starting to scare him. They were going to make his 'leave them alone' promise much harder to keep.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, in that little part where Kairi's talking to Sora I was getting so sick of her. I seriously just wanted to give her a heart attack or something. But that would've really ruined my plot :P. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those Kairihaters that just wants her to die. I thinks she's okay actually, but this definitely won't be a SoraxKairi story.

There's probably some typos and grammar mistakes here. But I hope you bare with me :P

Okay, review please! xD


	3. Competition

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Competition**

Kairi felt pretty stupid. She had felt so satisfied with herself the night before. Even though Sora hadn't actually kissed her, he would have if Riku hadn't interrupted them. So she could definitely conclude that Sora returned her feelings for him. Or so she thought. She had spent the night in Sora's room. And that was why she felt satisfied and proud of herself for daring to ask. But now she figured she could have gotten even luckier. She shared his bedroom, but she most definitely hadn't even thought of sharing his bed. But apparently, Riku had. And Sora seemed to find he was a very comfortable pillow.

She looked over at the two were they slept peacefully. Sora had his head on top of Riku's chest and Kairi could see one of his hands had grasped his shirt tightly. Riku had his face turned away from her, and judging by his light breathing she suddenly wasn't sure if he was asleep. She especially didn't think so when he put and arm around Sora's sleeping form, hugging him close to his body.

Kairi had never thought she would get competition to win Sora's heart.

Riku realized he had been fighting in a competition to win Sora's heart. He also realized he always had believed he was going to lose it. That was probably the reason he had never realized it before. Or maybe he had just been in denial. Before he had been sure that Sora and Kairi would eventually become more than friends, and now he knew why he had disapproved so much of it. But now he also knew Sora maybe didn't returned Kairi's feelings and he hated the hope he felt because of it. Even though Sora wasn't in love with Kairi, didn't mean he was in love with him. And besides, Kairi had one big advantage. She was a girl.

Riku sighed as he turned to look at the clock. It was past eleven already. Fortunately it was a Saturday so it didn't really matter. As he looked away from the clock on Sora's nightstand he froze. Emotionless eyes met his and he quickly moved his arm from around Sora, biting his lip nervously. He was surprised to see Kairi smiling at him. How long had she been awake?

"Good morning," she said quietly. Riku weren't able to answer at first. He had completely forgotten about the girl being there, and she had caught him completely of guard. When he didn't answer, Kairi spoke instead. "Can I ask you something?" she said and Riku could only nod in curiosity. "Have you told Sora anything?"

"Told him what?" Riku asked in confusion, speaking for the first time that day. She couldn't possibly have figured anything out about his feelings for Sora? He had just realized himself.

"About your feelings for him,"

Apparently she could. Riku shoot her a sharp glare. How could she possibly know? He hadn't had a clue himself until last night. Kairi couldn't know him better than he knew himself.

"What feelings?" he asked stupidly, denying it all. "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

He shoot her another glare before carefully pushing Sora of himself and getting out of the bed. Even though he had been careful not to wake the sleeping brunette, he could hear groaning from behind him that could only mean he had woke him after all. But at least, now Kairi couldn't start a discussion to make Riku admit his feelings.

"Unnh… what's the clock?" Sora asked sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes.

"11.15. I'm gonna' take a shower," Riku responded and started picking up his clothes.

"Great! Then we can make breakfast, Sora!" Kairi suggested, smiling brightly. Riku sent her a suspicious look, which she ignored. Was she trying to get Sora to herself? Well, if she was he should just let her. He was, of course, going to leave them alone.

He headed for the bathroom and listened to Sora and Kairi arguing about making breakfast. Apparently Sora wanted to sleep for a while longer, but Riku knew Kairi was going to win in the end. She had always been pretty stubborn, often managing to get her will in the end. That could be a problem if he was competing with her to get Sora's attention.

But of course, he wasn't competing with anyone! He was _leaving them alone_. How hard was that to understand! Riku was starting to get a bit tired of his annoying mind. Maybe it was best if he just didn't think.

So that was what he tried to do while showering, completely shutting his brain down and just focused on the feel of the water beams hitting his body. And he actually managed to have a relaxing shower, without thinking of either Sora or Kairi. But the thoughts came rushing back as soon as he stepped into the kitchen ten minutes later.

Kairi and Sora were making pancakes, but the poor pancakes seemed to be completely forgotten. The girl had Sora pressed into the wall next to the fridge and was currently tickling him mercilessly. Riku wrinkled his nose at the sight and at Sora's loud laugh.

"Let the boy breath, Kairi," Riku said, his voice sounding harsher than he had planned. "Aren't you making pancakes?" The two others quickly looked up as they realized they weren't alone and Kairi let go of Sora. They both seemed surprise by the angry tone in the older teenager's voice.

"Someone is having a bad day," Riku heard Kairi mumble before she walked over to the forgotten pancakes. He ignored her comment and looked at Sora. He was trying to catch his breath after the tickle attack from the redhead and was leaning heavily on the wall behind him. Riku couldn't help but think he looked rather hot. But he ignored the thought as elegant as he had ignored Kairi's comment.

"Your hair's wet Riku," the brunette suddenly said, walking over to touch Riku's silver hair. He forced back a blush at the feel of Sora's fingers through his hair.

"That's what tends to happen when you shower," he said mockingly and Sora shut out his lower lip cutely, making Riku laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid!" Sora complained and Riku couldn't resist the respons coming out of his mouth.

"But you are stupid," he said, smirking at the younger boy.

And then Sora tried to tackle him, but Riku was prepared for it and jumped to the side, avoiding it easily. He wasn't expecting Sora following him so quickly though. The keyblade master managed to push him to the floor. And then the fight had begun.

"Hey! Don't fight in the kitchen! You're gonna' break something!" Kairi shouted when the two boys suddenly hit the floor behind her, Riku pinning Sora to the floor. The brunette wasn't going to have any of that though. He quickly sent his knee into the unguarded Riku's stomach and turned them around, reversing their positions. Riku forcefully managed to show Sora of himself and stood up, ready to attack the other again.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Kairi yelled irritated and pointed at them with a fork. Both boys started to laugh at the same time, and soon after the girl started laughing too. "These pancakes are going to end up being a mess if you two don't behave yourself!"

"You're the one who's making them," Riku pointed out. "If they end up a mess it's your fault,"

"Not if you have ruined the kitchen," Kairi stated and turned her back on the boys. "So stop fooling around and help me out,"

Riku had a feeling the pancakes would be in more danger if all three of them were going to make them together, than him and Sora fighting near them, but he didn't voice his thoughts out loud. Instead he and Sora tried as best they could to help the bossy redhead. She was indeed bossy today. She kept ordering them around, asking them to do this and that. But in the end, the pancakes came out very tasteful.

"Where's your parents Sora?" Riku asked as the three of them had sat down by the kitchen table. He hadn't seen neither Sora's mom or dad this morning and he knew they never worked on Saturdays.

"They're visiting some friends," Sora answered, munching on a pancake as he spoke. "So the house is all mine this weekend. Do you guys wanna' stay here till tomorrow?"

Both Riku and Kairi agreed at once and Riku was pretty sure the same thing was going through their minds. Or maybe not. He was thinking this was his chance to tell Sora about his feelings, but at the same time he was telling himself he should just ignore them. Kairi was probably thinking she wished Riku wasn't there and she had already admitted her feelings to Sora so maybe she was thinking this was Sora's chance to say he returned them. But she didn't know there was a high possibility he didn't. Or at least, she hadn't heard Sora say it himself.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sora asked and Riku snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Kairi focus her eyes on Sora too, and knew she had been deep in thoughts just like him. "We could stay here or we could go out to the island or something? Maybe we can meet up with Tidus and the others too,"

"Sure," Kairi said, smiling sweetly at Sora, making Riku want to punsh her. Not really of course, but the thought did sweep through him. "I think we should go out to the island like we used to do before,"

It was true that they hadn't spent much time there since they got back from all the worlds they had visited. But it wasn't exactly long since they had returned either. They just hadn't had time for going there together yet.

"Okay, then let's do that," Sora agreed, grinning widely.

And after finishing their breakfast they left the house and headed for the beach. When they got there, the first thing they noticed were Selphie, Wakka and Tidus sitting in the sand and it seemed like they had been waiting for the others to show up. Selphie came running to meet them and asked them to join them to go buy ice cream. And that's what happened. The six teenagers all headed to the nearest ice cream shop, Selphie bouncing around and talking the entire time. Kairi and Sora participated in the conversation, but Riku kept quite as they walked. He noticed how Kairi always were 'accidentally' brushing her hand against Sora's and walking unnecessary close to him. It annoyed Riku to no end. Couldn't she let Sora have some space? He knew the other boy was very confused about his feelings for Kairi and he was sure Kairi was just making everything more difficult for him, acting the way she did. It probably made Sora feel like he was being forced into a relationship with her.

As Riku listened to his own thoughts he realized he was maybe making it a bit more dramatic then it was, but the point was Kairi didn't have to act like she did. She should let Sora choose for himself, and if he wanted peace and quite to think, she was ruining it for him.

They reached the ice cream shop and everyone bought a cold ice cream before they returned to the beach. Once they arrived there, they sat down in the sand and Riku watched Kairi with narrowed eyes as she seated herself as close to Sora as possible without touching him. He wanted to push her away, but instead he sat down on Sora's other side and were sure to be as close to him as Kairi were.

"Ha-ha, poor Sora!" Selphie laughed. "Are you afraid his going to run away or something?"

Riku sent her a death glare and didn't move away from Sora. Kairi giggled nervously.

"Of course not!" she said. "We're just showing him how much we love him!" She laughed loudly and Riku watched with wide desperate eyes as she flung herself around the poor brunette's neck. Sora was caught of guard and nearly fell over by the sudden weight. Selphie laughed out loud too as she watched the redhead's death grip around Sora's neck and Riku's mouth had fell open in shock. What the hell did Kairi think she was doing?!

"Aw, aren't you two cute together," Selphie said and if looks could kill Riku would have killed her on the spot. He did have a keyblade that could be capable of killing her though and he was not afraid to use it. Cute?! It wasn't cute, it was sickening!

"Kairi, let go of him already! You're going to strangle him!" he shouted angrily at the girl still holding on to Sora, and to his horror he noticed Sora was holding her back now.

"What's wrong with you Riku?" Kairi asked, annoyance in her eyes, but she did fortunately let go of Sora. "That's the second time today you have yelled at me because I've touched Sora. What's wrong with us doing that?"

Riku didn't have any good answer for that. But he was completely sure Kairi knew why he reacted like he did every time she touched the keyblade master. She had after all told him herself this morning.

"Don't start fighting," Sora suddenly said and both Riku and Kairi looked at him. "I'm not really sure what's going on, but I noticed how you stared at Kairi while we were walking to the ice cream shop. And Kairi you have seemed kinda' angry at Riku too. What is it with you two?"

Riku didn't know how to answer that either, but apparently he didn't have to.

"We're having a competition," Kairi said without hesitating. Riku just stared at her.

"A competition?" Sora said in confusion. "About what?"

"That's between me and Riku,"

"Oh," Sora looked even more confused as his eyes went from Riku to Kairi and back again. "Okay. As long as you don't become enemies,"

"We're not enemies, Sora," Riku said quickly, before Kairi had the chance to say something. "We're friends, but we just have some issues to solve,"

"Some issues to solve?" This time it was Selphie asking, tilting her head to the side, looking curiously at Riku. Tidus and Wakka were looking curious as well.

"Yeah, but don't worry about that," Kairi said, smiling and looking at all her friends reassuringly. "We're still friends of course,"

Riku didn't want to look at Kairi. He wanted nothing but to stay friends with her. But this was not a situation he thought he would end up in. He had for a time thought he would be competing for Kairi's attention with Sora, but not for Sora's attention with Kairi. He needed to speak with her later. It was no use in trying to hide it from her. She knew him too well.

"Well, that's good," Tidus said with a smile. "We wouldn't like to have our group split up,"

"Yeah, especially not me," Sora added, looking at Kairi. "How could I be able to choose between you and Riku?"

Sora was smiling so innocently, but the comment had made both Riku and Kairi at loss for words. Because, in the end, that would be what Sora had to do.

It seemed like every thing that had happened since yesterday just made things more and more complicated. Riku didn't want to force Sora to choose between him and Kairi. Why did he have to go and fall in love with his best friend? Couldn't all three of them just stay friends without complicating things like he and Kairi had done? Maybe if both of them just ignored their feelings. They were bound to go away in the end, weren't they? He just hoped it wouldn't take too long, 'cause at this rate Riku probably would end up kissing Sora or something if he couldn't control his feelings. And that would at least make things complicated.

He really had to talk to Kairi. She would probably become furious with him if he asked her to just ignore the feelings though. He gazed over at her and his eyes narrowed as he saw the redhead leaning her head on Sora's shoulder. She seemed to have chosen a totally different way to go at this then Riku, and suddenly Riku decided to give up all of his stupid thoughts about ignoring his feelings and leaving Sora and Kairi alone. He wasn't going to let Kairi force herself into Sora's heart like she was trying to. He had to at least let Sora know he had another alternative.

Riku made sure Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were all caught up in their current conversation before he placed his hand over Sora's and squeezed it lightly. When Sora tensed and turned to him in confusion, Riku just ignored it and pretended like it was something he used to do everyday.

He had half expected Sora to pull his hand away, but he was satisfied when the younger boy didn't move it, and his thumb even curled carefully around Riku's.

Riku was definitely not letting Kairi win this easily. But of course, he wasn't going to force Sora into a relationship with him either. So in the end Sora would really have to choose between him and Kairi. He hoped this wouldn't affect the friendship between any of them, but he couldn't help but be a bit worried that it would.

* * *

**A/N:** I promised myself I would finish this chapter before school started up again, and since it starts tomorrow(sadly), I'm right on time! xD I'm not really happy about how this chapter turned out though :(

I don't think this will be a very long story. About one or two more chapters probably :)

Review please! xD


	4. Winning or Losing

Okay, so I know that some people hate it when authors start of a new chapter with apologizing for taking so long. But just so you know, I'm perfectely aware I've used such an awfully long time to update this story and I AM sorry no matter how annoying it is to hear. I'll try to do better next time, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, and by all sense of logic I never will…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winning or Losing**

Kairi refused to give up. She wouldn't give up the hope that Sora might like her after all. And she couldn't understand why that stupid little voice inside of her was telling her it was in vain. She just wouldn't give up that easily.

Riku seemed to have made a different approach on things too. Kairi was shocked to see him openly flirting with Sora, but he was. He was smiling sweetly and even touching the brunette's lips once, after making him pout because he had teased him. He had casually used one finger to push down Sora's lower lip while laughing. And to Kairi's horror it made Sora blush. But come on, who wouldn't have blushed if someone did that to you, regardless if you were in love with the person or not. Right?

Currently they were watching a movie, all three of them sitting together on the coach, Sora in the middle of course. Without hesitating Kairi rested her body against Sora's, feeling him tense. She waited for him to relax while focusing on the movie as if this were something she did on a regular basis. But he didn't. Maybe he was just really nervous around her because he liked her. Or maybe she just made him uncomfortable. She could feel Riku glaring at her, but she ignored it.

As the minutes passed by, and Sora still didn't seem to relax she started to think she should just sit up again. But how would she do that without it getting even more uncomfortable and weird between them? She decided to not give up yet, but after a few more minutes she really started to feel it was ridiculous as it seemed Sora was shifting away from her. He only moved slightly away, but as he repeated the movement every now and then it was no doubt he was trying to get away from her, shifting closer to Riku.

She yawned and stretched as she sat up to make it seem only natural that she moved away from the boy beside her. But she could still hear Sora's sigh of relief. She tried to just forget about it, but it honestly hurt. This had to mean there was no way that Sora would like her. It was no use trying to tell herself that she just made him nervous since he liked her so much. She really wasn't that conceited.

She had been so stupid. It had really been clear from the point where she tried to kiss Sora that there was no hope for him liking her. She just wouldn't give it up. But now, she really should. And she would.

She turned to look at the two boys beside her. Sora still hadn't moved away from Riku, even though there was a good distance between him and Kairi. It seemed more like he had moved even closer. With a sad smile she turned back to the TV-screen. She really had no idea what was going on in the movie anymore, but it didn't matter, since she wasn't planning to watch the end. It was clear to her what she should do.

She stood up, announcing that she was going to the bathroom, Sora merely nodded, but Riku looked at her with suspicion and something that resembled worry. She sent him a quick smile before exiting the room. Once she entered the hallway she sighed and leaned heavily on the wall behind her.

She was only in the way here. Sora might not realise it, but to her, there was no doubt that he liked his silver haired best friend. It was going to be hard for her to accept it, but she would. As long as Sora and Riku were happy, she would be too. Eventually. Right now she just wanted to go home. And it was probably the best for everyone right now, not only for her. Maybe Sora would understand his feelings if he were alone with Riku and maybe Riku would be able to confess to him. And she wouldn't have to face any of them either. She wasn't sure if she could take it right now. So either way, it was for the best that she left.

The door to the living room opened and Riku entered the hallway. Kairi waited for Sora to follow, but he didn't and Riku closed the door behind him. The two friends just looked at each other for a long time.

"I should leave," Kairi finally whispered. Riku shook his head.

"You don't have to," he began, but she stopped him before he got any further.

"No, but I want to," she said, showing him she had already made up her mind. "I – I need to be alone for awhile, okay?" This time, Riku nodded, and she smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said at once. She didn't want him to worry. He should think about his own situation with Sora. She really didn't want to ruin it for him by making him feel guilty. And the last thing she wanted right now was sympathy. She refused to break down because of this. "I'll be okay. I promise. And besides, I think you and Sora should talk,"

Riku avoided her gaze this time. Clearly, he was still worried about being turned down too. Even after flirting so bravely with the other boy and seeing him turn down his opponent.

"I think he likes you, Riku," Kairi stated, and Riku slowly looked at her. "But it's an awfully small chance that he likes me," Riku still didn't say anything. "Will you tell him I've left?"

"You're leaving?" Both the teens jumped at their friend's voice. Sora had paused midways through the door as he heard their conversation. "Why?"

Kairi looked at Riku, not sure what to say. But the silver haired boy kept silent, staring at her just as Sora was doing.

"I – It's – It's for the best, Sora. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm sorry," she said finally. All she wanted now was to get out of here, to be alone.

"How? Why? I don't understand," Sora was without doubt confused. Even though the boy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she had actually expected that he at least would know why she would want to leave. He had turned her down after all, and there was no way he wasn't aware of it.

"Just – you should talk to Riku," she managed to say, before heading to get her shoes. The two boys just watched her silently as she put them on along with her jacket. She turned before leaving, one hand on the doorknob.

"I'm really sorry, Sora. But it's for the best. I promise," She smiled at him before exiting the house.

**XxXxXxxxxxXxXxX**

Riku looked at Sora's confused face. He had no idea how to explain this without telling the entire truth, and he really wasn't tempted to do that. Not yet at least.

"Riku, what's going on?" the brunette asked, confusion and worry written all over his face. Riku sighed.

"Well, she's upset," he said, hesitating. "You know she liked you, right? And she kind of figured out that you don't like her like that," That was as far he would go telling the truth. But it was enough. It was everything concerning the current situation. He didn't have to tell the other reason why she wanted to leave the boys alone.

Sora looked down at the floor, looking ashamed. But he didn't say anything. Riku took it as a sign that Kairi was right. Sora wasn't in love with her. But now he seemed upset and guilty because he had hurt the redhead.

"Don't worry, Sora. She'll be all right, she just needs some time alone," he quickly said, knowing it was true. Sora still looked guilty though, but Riku didn't want him to blame himself for it and he knew that Kairi wouldn't like it if he did either. It wasn't his fault what he felt. Just as it wasn't Kairi and Riku's fault that they had both fallen for Sora.

"Do you want me to leave too?" Riku asked, feeling he should, but hoping Sora would say no. However, it was possible the brunette wanted some alone time to think just as Kairi did.

Apparently, he didn't, as he shook his head heavily.

"No, just stay," he said in a low voice and Riku nodded. Silence followed and they just stood there. Riku didn't know what to say or do. He knew that Kairi had wanted him to tell Sora how he felt, but the words just wouldn't escape his lips. He didn't have to do it now. It wasn't that important.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?" he eventually asked, feeling they should do something. Sora agreed and they went back into the living room, sitting down in each their end of the coach as Riku started the movie again where Sora had paused it.

He hadn't really paid too much attention to the film before. He had been too busy thinking about how to make Sora understand he liked him, and sulking over the fact that Kairi was using _his _Sora as a pillow. But now he could relax more. He didn't need to worry about Sora being charmed by Kairi's flirting and therefore he didn't have to think of a strategy to get Sora to himself either. He felt guilty for a second for the way he had looked at Kairi as his rival, but when he thought about it he quickly remember that she had been thinking the same. He just hoped he hadn't scared Sora by the way he had been behaving.

As they watched the movie in silence, Riku felt his eyelids getting heavy and he heard Sora yawn a couple of times as well. Before he knew it they had both lied down, legs intertwining as they met in the middle of the coach, and fallen asleep.

When Riku awoke again, it was to find the TV-screen in black and white as the movie had ended, probably a long time ago. He moaned as he sat up and grabbed the remote to turn it off. It took him awhile before he noticed the coach was empty beside from himself. He stood up in confusion wondering where the other boy had gone of too. But as he tried to move to look for him, he found him quicker than he had expected. His foot hit something much softer than the floor and he lost his balance, tumbling and falling to the ground, landing on top of a sleeping Sora. Well, he wasn't exactly sleeping anymore.

It was the first time Riku truly understood why the keyblade hadn't chosen him. If he couldn't notice someone lying on the ground right before his nose, he really couldn't have made the best master of the keyblade, as he would need eyes to yield it. But on the other hand, usually Sora was much clumsier than him.

Sora made a cry of pain as the older boy fell on top of him. And then he grew completely silent as he realised the position they were in. Riku, bracing himself from the fall, had ended up with one hand on either side of the keyblade masters head, their faces inches apart.

"Ri-Riku, what are – are you doing?" Sora asked, swallowing hard.

"I fell," Riku grumbled in reply, still not moving. "What were you doing on the floor in the first place?"

"I don't know, I guess I fell too,"

"Without waking up?" Riku snorted, raising one eyebrow.

"Shut up, you're no better yourself, falling on top of me like this!" the brunette exclaimed, actually laughing a bit at their stupid situation, making the other boy laugh with him.

And then they grew silent again, gazing into each others eyes, somehow forgetting the awkwardness of their position.

Riku knew what he wanted to do. What he didn't know was if Sora wanted him to do it. But when he gazed into those sky blue orbs he got the feeling they were asking him to do it. So he just did it, without thinking, so he wouldn't have the time to change his mind again.

As their lips met, it was in a much more insecure way than the first time. That time Riku had been determined to help Sora no matter how nervous he was and he hadn't been scared of being turned down as it was the other boy who had asked him for his help. So that time, the kiss in itself had been without hesitation even though it had been awkward and clumsy at first. This time however, Riku was terrified of being pushed away and therefore, without closing is eyes so he could see Sora's reaction, he just placed his lips over the brunette's without pressing them down at all, waiting for the other to respond.

The first response Sora gave was to hesitantly grip Riku's shoulders, and the silver haired boy's heart raced faster than ever before as he waited for those arms to push him away. Fortunately, they didn't. Instead, Sora held onto him and closed his eyes slowly before pressing his lips carefully against Riku's.

Riku sighed in relief against Sora's mouth. He wasn't going to be turned down. The other had kissed him back. He hoped this meant Sora returned his feelings. What else could it mean?

He started to move his lips against Sora's as he closed his eyes as well, giving into the feeling of Sora's sweet taste once again. He truly hoped this never ended, not caring how impossible it was. Their lips meshed together perfectly, moving tenderly against each other.

Riku really had no idea how long they kept it up, but when they stopped it was only to look at each other for a few seconds before their lips crashed back together, this time without any hesitation or insecurity.

Sora opened his mouth to Riku's tongue and let it invade the wet cavern. Both boys moaned as their tongues met each other and started their battle. Sora suddenly seemed determined to get Riku's tongue back out, but Riku did everything he could to keep it in the others mouth, enjoying the feeling of the keyblade master's tongue pushing against his own.

Sora's arms had wrapped themselves around Riku's body, pressing him close against the others chest, and Riku had tangled a hand in Sora's hair while their tongues battled.

Even while he felt he was running out of breath, Riku didn't want it to end. He wasn't prepared to explain why he had done this, and he was sure Sora was going to ask. But he wasn't much fond of talking anyway. He had changed a lot since his residence in the darkness, and his want for adventure and excitement had pretty much disappeared, along with his carefree attitude. He knew that the darkness had affected him more than he liked to admit. He was much more withdrawn and quiet than he had been before everything happened.

The second reason he didn't want to explain it to Sora was because he was afraid of what the other would say. He knew that it was unlikely that the younger boy would kiss him if he didn't share Riku's feelings, but he still couldn't help but worry that Sora was just confused and did this simply because he didn't know what else to do.

After a few more seconds - or was it minutes? - the boys were forced to break apart for air. They breathed heavily while they stared at each other. Riku's hesitation displayed on Sora's face.

Riku sat up and Sora followed. Neither of them spoke as they tried to catch their breaths, Riku looking at the floor. The next minute passed like that, none of them speaking or looking at each other. Riku was desperately trying to decide how to deal with this the best way, but he just couldn't come up with a smart way to do it, so he ended up saying and doing nothing. In the end, it was Sora who acted. And what he did was the last thing Riku would have thought of, but still, it was something he probably shouldn't be so surprised by either.

Sora simply closed the distance between them once more. As soon as Riku looked up and at his best friend, he felt soft lips brushing his mouth. At first he froze, but as he grasped the situation he understood that this might be the best thing Sora could do right now, even if they had just kissed two times. For every kiss they shared, he grew more secure that Sora returned his feelings, and while kissing he didn't have to worry about talking about the situation. So Riku just closed his eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading it, and I would love it if you bothered to review. I am actually quite content with how this chapter turned out. The only things I'm a bit worried about are that I made Riku too OC at some parts and that I kind of messed up with the ending. But, oh well, I'm happy I finally managed to write this down…


	5. Answers

Yeah, I'm fail at updating regularly. I've kinda' figured out that multi-chapter fics isn't really my thing… Yet I have started a new one. –Sigh-

Anyway, here's the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Answers**

After sharing three kisses with a person – actually it was four, but the first one had been kind of different – Sora would have thought that speaking to the other person and telling them how he felt would have been the easiest thing in the world. But clearly he was wrong. His words just wouldn't leave his mouth and he didn't know what to say anyway. The tension the kisses he had shared with Riku left between the two was awkward and difficult to break. He couldn't describe why, or understand why he couldn't even ask the other why he had kissed him. His mouth just wouldn't open.

Part of him wanted to run out of the room and just escape the awkwardness, but the biggest part of him wanted to stay close to Riku – talk to him, confess to him, kiss him, touch him.

Sora couldn't remember ever being this confused in his entire life. And the fact that he didn't even know what he was so confused about didn't help much.

He looked over at the other boy. He was sitting on the floor, one knee upright with his right arm rested on it, gaze turned down. Suddenly his head turned and he looked right at Sora. Sora quickly looked away. He heard Riku sigh.

"We should talk," The silence was finally broken, but Riku's words didn't really help Sora find his own.

"Yeah," he agreed. Silence followed again. "Why don't you go ahead?"

He wasn't a coward. He wasn't. He just had no idea how to start, and maybe if Riku did, it would be easier for him. He could see the other's eyes narrow through his peripheral vision.

"I don't know what to say," Riku admitted, making Sora look up. "'Cause I don't know what you are thinking. I don't know how much you have figured out,"

Sora didn't answer. What had he figured out? Nothing. The only fact his mind had managed to establish was that he had never been so confused in his entire life.

Riku had kissed him. Had he seen the situation from the outside he would have concluded that Riku was in love with him and wanted to be with him. He had always thought that a kiss meant just that. But he had learned that the world wasn't simple, it was always more complicated than it seemed. Black and white he could understand, shades of grey confused him. But that was how the world was, everything was complicated. So he couldn't be sure. He couldn't just assume that Riku had kissed him because he was in love with him.

Sora had kissed Riku too, and he hadn't been thinking clearly when he did it. He hadn't been thinking that he was going to kiss Riku because he was in love with him and wanted to be with him. He hadn't been thinking at all. He had just done it. But what did that mean? Was he in love with Riku? The most obvious answer would be yes. But the most obvious answer didn't have to be the right one.

If Riku was in love with him, he wanted him to say it. He wanted him to spell it out for him and make it as clear as if it was the only truth on earth. He couldn't read signs. He didn't understand metaphors and he couldn't take hints. He needed to hear it straight forward.

He wished that could work with his own thoughts too. He wished he could ask his own mind if he was in love with Riku, and then his mind would give him the as answer clear as day.

"I don't know either," he finally said, knowing fully that he wasn't helping Riku at all. But he couldn't give answers he didn't have. "Do you think I am in love with you?"

Riku had to be the one to find the answers. He needed Riku to find the answers. He didn't know where else to look for them.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I think you need to tell me that Sora," he said. That was not what Sora had wanted to hear. Why couldn't someone just tell him what he felt?

"Are you in love with me?" The sentence left his lips more easily than he thought it would. Asking questions was the only way he managed to deal with this situation.

Riku looked at him for a long time, and Sora didn't even try to read his expression. He needed words.

"Yes,"

He didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he was surprised, or if he had known it all along. And he didn't know if he was happy to hear it.

"How do you know?" Sora asked. Riku furrowed his eyebrows, but he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well, I only figured it out a few days ago," he began. "Because I was suddenly blushing and stuttering when you were close to me. But I should have figured it out sooner, 'cause I think I've been in love with you for a long time. I have always been jealous of your relationship with Kairi. I don't want anyone else to be closer to you than me, and it actually hurt to think about you and her being a couple.

"And I should have known because I spent all the time I was away from you just thinking about you. And I was afraid of not deserving your friendship after everything I had done, so I didn't have the courage to face you again. Everything I did, I did because of you Sora. You were on my mind constantly.

"And after everything that happened, you were the only one that could make me laugh again,"

Sora tried to process the things Riku told him. What he was feeling now had to be happiness. Happiness over the fact that he meant so much to Riku. Because Riku meant that much to him too. And Riku was the one he had been thinking of the most when they had been apart as well. Riku was also the one he felt happiest spending his time with, and the thought of Riku having a closer friend than Sora definitely hurt. If this was how Riku figured out what he felt, than Sora didn't need to be confused anymore. Riku had found the answer for him.

"I think I'm in love with you too," he said, as soon as everything started making sense. Riku, who had been directing his eyes at the floor again – waiting anxiously for Sora's response, looked up to meet his eyes. Sora looked into them, and felt a grin grow on his face. "Actually, I am pretty sure I'm in love with you,"

A few seconds past, and then Riku smiled back. Yeah, Sora was definitely in love with him. Why else would his stomach feel so funny just because of a smile?

He realised he had one more question.

"The fact that I really enjoy kissing you also means I'm in love with you right?"

Riku laughed, and the sound made Sora's grin widen even more.

Before he knew it, Riku had leaned over and captured his lips between his own once again. Sora happily responded. He could feel the awkwardness leave the room. Everything felt so right. Nothing felt complicated anymore.

When their lips broke the contact, Sora wrapped his arms around his friend – or whatever he was now – and hugged him tightly. Riku didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen now?"

The answer didn't come immediately. Sora felt hands caress his back.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know. I just want us to be together. I mean – I don't want any stupid stuff to happen again so we'll be separated. I really missed you, you know,"

He felt something soft against the top of his head.

"We won't be separated. Next time, we'll fight together,"

Sora drew back far enough to look at the taller boy's face.

"Yeah, we'll fight together!" he exclaimed happily and smiled his usual goofy smile. Riku chuckled.

"It's not like it's possible for me to be apart from you anyway. I tried, remember?"

"Yep! You're stuck with me!"

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me too,"

Sora continued to smile happily even when the smile were covered by lips that already started to feel familiar against his own. He could definitely live with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Fluffy ending is fluffy O_o

At first I was thinking that this chapter was coming along rather well, but now... meh... I don't know, I think I failed rather epicly (or not so epicly). But I'm happy to finally have finished this story anyway xD

Thanks for reading it, and I would love it if you would be willing to vast your time to review =3


End file.
